


"The Villain I Appear To Be"

by stephvym



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream doing something good but he appears bad, Dream likes a chase, Fundy is detective, Other, yeah Dream might have a crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28251594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephvym/pseuds/stephvym
Summary: Dream is in a wild goose chase with Fundy
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 83





	"The Villain I Appear To Be"

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my gosh, another story at 12? Yes  
> This is a bit rushed, one day I'll edit this to be better

Dream was in a masquerade party, undercover. He had a mission to grab the Diamond in there. He was wearing a black tux with a white tie and his mask was a simple white mask with a smiley face.

He was with his group, Sapnap, George but the 2 were who knows where. Dream looked around, he was searching where the Diamond was but he bumped into someone. He jumped and saw it was a guy with a fox mask and a white tux with a black tie.

"Sorry"

"No, it's ok!" Dream said, wiping his tux. He was gonna go back to search for the Diamond until the music started to play, and everyone started to dance. Dream then was bumped into a random person, which made Dream fall on the fox man and he yelped quietly. The 2 just stared until Dream saw a smirk on his face and he felt his hands grabbed by warm and rough hands. He then was pulled into a dance with the fox man. 

Dream was flabbergasted, Dream was pulling away until the fox man said something

"Ooh, can't dance? I was expecting something"

Dream felt something lit inside him, and he scoffed. 

"Oh you'll see"

The fox man chuckled and Dream must say, he thought it was attractive. 

The fox man then twirled him around, Dream following and trying to not mess up. He followed the fox man's steps, and then he felt himself get dipped down low to the floor, seeing everything upside down. 

He then realized everyone was staring. 

"Well, we got the attention hm?" The fox man said, pulling him back up and Dream felt his face go hot when he was pulled closer. 

But for some reason, he didn't want to look away like it was some game.

"Yeah"

Dream said, as he was slowly dancing again with the fox man.

As the music stopped, he then said

"My name is Dream" 

The fox man grinned and he said

"My name is.."

Then the alarm rang, everyone was freaking out and Dream saw a glimpse of Sapnap and George holding the Diamond. He then started to run, ignoring the fox man's stops and waits.

"DUDE IT WAS SO DIFFICULT GETTING THE DIAMOND" Sapnap complained. George rolled his eyes as he held the diamond tightly. "Well it was worth it right?" George said, opening the diamond, revealing a bomb ticking inside. 

"Dude, I can't believe there was a bomb in there too," Dream said. Sapnap nodded.

George then looked back and his face showed terror.

"We're getting chased"

The other 2 looked back and Dream gasped when he also saw the fox man he saw before, chasing after them.

Dream then felt the diamond in his hands. 

"Run as far as possible and throw that bomb where it won't hurt anyone!" George said, as he grabbed out his gun. 

"Sapnap, you follow Dream and I'll distract them" 

Sapnap nodded as he then told Dream to go this way. 

  
The 2 were running far until there was 2 paths, and the police were coming in close.

"Split up! they can't catch 2 at the same time" Sapnap yelled.

Dream was panicking but he nodded and ran. 

Dream ran, and ran, but there was still one person chasing him.

And that was the fox man.

_"Sometimes when I wanna run away and hide"_

_"When there's no one on my side"_

_"And all my pride has disappeared"_

Dream then turned to a sharp left, the bomb still ticking down.

_"I take it off my mind"_

_"And leave it all behind"_

_"Nothin' left to do but"_

_"Try to take the leap and follow through"_

"COME BACK HERE!" The fox man yelled, Dream ignoring it as he ran across a bridge.

_"And that's exactly what I'll do"_

He then was pinned on the floor, The fox man gripping his wrists tightly.

"Huh, looks like you got me hm?" Dream said. The fox man smirked and panted.

"Yeah I do, now hand it over-"

_"I know to you I don't seem very strong"_

_"But I assure you before you can find me I'm gone"_

Dream then pushed him and he quickly grabbed the diamond, running.

"HAH!"

_"So come on and catch me you've still got a chance!"_

Dream then ran and saw himself at the Golden Gate Bridge.

He rushed through the cars that were passing by.

He then was surrounded by polices and the fox man behind him. He was trapped.

"No where to hide baby?" He heard the fox man said, he slightly blushed at that but he rolled his eyes.

"Try again"

_"But not for long"_

_"I'll be rollin' place to place"_

Dream then rushed to the side of the Golden Gate and he fell down, still holding the diamond.

"NO!!" He heard the fox man yell.

Dream smiled as he grabbed the rope to a helicopter. 

He looked up to see Bad and Ant in it, giving him a thumbs up. He saw the fox man's face filled with shock, and he must admit it was hot as his voice.

"Sucks to suck"

_"Won't stop till I win the race"_

_"Although I may have crossed the line"_

_"No time to waste on you"_

_"I don't plan on showing"_

_"Down, no I'll keep on going"_

_"Even if you think I'm in the wrong"  
"Just know that"_

Dream then landed on top of the Golden Gate.

_"Although I may not think everything thorugh"_

_"I don't take back what I say or regret what I do"  
"I know that some stay in line and they stick to the plan"  
"But if you leave it to me I'll do whatever I can 'cause"_

_"I know that's what I'm here for you"_

_"I don't wanna wait around anymore"_

_"Even if you can't see"_

_"The good inside me"_

He looked at the bomb inside it, it was on 20 seconds and he quickly took the bomb out of the Diamond.

_"I don't have time to tell you"_

_"Why I do the things I do"_

_"Just please hold on and soon you'll see"_

_"That I'm not the villain I appear to be"_

Dream sighed and he saw George and Sapnap in the helicopter, waving at him to throw it.

He then saw the fox man climbing up slowly but steadily. _Isn't he determined?_ Dream thought, grinning.

_"Movin' along, no I won't settle down"_

_"Until I'm locked behind bars or I'm kicked outta town"_  
"So you can keep on runnin' around and around and around"  
"But you will never quite catch up to me!"

Dream then made eye contact with the fox man, his green piercing eyes staring at the amber ones.

The fox man mouthed 'don't'

_"And I know you"_

_"Think I'm crazy"_

He threw the bomb at the night sky, watching it explode. He smiled at how easy this mission was, though the running wore him out.

_"But I hope that maybe"_

He then felt handcuffs on him, he turned around to see the fox man.

He saw the fox man sweating and glaring at him.

"Well, it's a surprise you were the one who did this"

"We were having a nice time" The fox man said.

Dream rolled his eyes.

"Yeah we were"

_"Now you'll see why"_

A silence was filled between them.

Until..

"My name is Fundy"

_"I had to try!"_

**Author's Note:**

> Welp! that was it  
> I'm sorry if it was kinda rushed, I just had another fanfic (not another song fic if you wanna know wink) in mind but I couldn't help but write this one because it seemed like a great song with a great ship
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!  
> if you want another hint to the new fanfic its gonna be badboyhalo and skeppy-


End file.
